Nana-Chan's World of OC's
by DeathByShyKid
Summary: No, this is not supposed to be taken seriously. Please don't take this seriously, ever. I don't even know why this popped into my head. Have fun while reading this. It's a trip.


**A/N- Please don't take this seriously. This is just for fun and I don't need any criticism about why this story is a thing. I hope you all like it and have a great day/night!**

The audience clapped loudly as a woman walked on stage. She gave a funny bow before sitting down on a chair. The cameras were rolling as she grinned. The woman had dark brown hair and green eyes. Unlike most talk-show hosts, she didn't bother dressing up for her own show. Just a Naruto T-shirt, some black skinny jeans, and fluffy tan boots. Her boyfriend's jacket was around her waist as she grinned at the cameras and audiences.

"Good afternoon!" She called out. Cheering came from the audience. The woman gave an eye smile, chuckling slightly, "Welcome to Nana-Chan's World of OC's!" The group of people behind the cameras whistled and clapped loudly. Nana placed a hand up for them to quiet down, "Today we have a _very_ special guest today." The people in the room waited anxiously. "When I was about eleven, I started watching Naruto and I fell in love with the character named Deidara. Therefore, I just _had_ to create an OC who would fall in love with the artist. But who?" Nana smirked, "Today on World of OC's, I welcome my first OC ever! Come on out!"

Another woman waltzed out. The woman was about 5'4 in height and was slightly curvy with a small bust size. She had white hair that came down to her shoulders with spiky bangs and side burns. Her blue eyes shined brightly under the camera lights as she took a seat. Her outfit consisted of a sleeveless purple crop top with bandages underneath it. She had a matching purple skirt with a tear on the side to reveal black leggings. To finish off her outfit, we wore black shinobi sandals. The woman held her hand out for her creator to shake. Nana easily shook the pale hand.

"Wow, it's been awhile since I've seen you!" She chuckled at her OC.

"Yes it has." The woman smiled.

Nana looked over at the audience, "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"My name is Amber." She stated politely.

"How does it feel to be the first OC I made for Naruto?" The host asked.

"Well," Amber started, pushing a strand of white hair behind her ear, "It was fun for a while, but as you started getting into fanfiction, you completely forgot about me until just recently. You made more and more OC's, which left me in a notebook with barely any backstory at all. It was very depressing."

Nana hung her head in shame, "I'm sorry. I did not mean to forget about you."

She chuckled, shaking her head, "It's pointless to say sorry now. I was mad at you for a while, but then you came back to my story and redesigned everything about me."

The brunette blushed slightly, rubbing the back of her neck, "Well, you needed some more work."

"For that I am thankful." Amber bowed her head.

Nana smiled before pulling out her phone, "Okay, so I had some of the Naruto characters send in some questions for you to ask."

"Alright then." The white haired woman shrugged, placing her hands in her lap.

"Okay, the first question comes from your boyfriend." The host wiggles her eyebrows at her OC, "Deidara asks: I never got the chance to ask you, but how did your hair get white? You're only like twenty-three!"

Amber laughed at her boyfriend's antics, "That is an easy question. When I was born, I had dirty blond hair. Deidara remembers me with this hair color and I grew up with blond hair. However, after Deidara left Iwagakure, I got sick and the illness turned my hair white."

"Sorry about that!" Nana gave a sheepish chuckle, "The next question is from… uh, my sister? She says: Why are you so c-r-a-z-y about Deidara? He's not even hot!"

Amber had to laugh at that one, "Not hot? Oh, she is _so_ wrong! He's gorgeous! Well, I guess I'm _crazy_ for Deidara because I grew up with him and learned a lot. He's always been there for me and when he left, it broke my heart. I just had to find him."

The hostess had sparkles in her eyes, "Aw! That's so cute!"

"It is not!" She pouted, crossing her arms.

"Oh! You're blushing!" She continued.

"Just say the next damn question!" Amber huffed.

Nana raised her hands in surrender, "Sasori asks: Where did you come from? You have abilities that aren't from Iwagakure."

"Well, I was born Otogakure. I lived there for about five years before my parents sent me away to live in Iwagakure. I was given some of their musical talents before I found that I had an affinity in earth." Amber stated honestly.

"Okay, the last question comes from myself. This is one that has been on my mind since I revised your backstory." Nana said, looking away from her OC, "What are your thoughts and feelings on the topic of me deciding to kill you off after you and Deidara finally got together?"

"It's realistic." She stated, "Earlier, I said that an illness changed my hair color. Well, this illness never left. I never got better and in the ninja world, there is never a happy ending. That's more of an opinion than fact. It is sad that when Deidara-san and I _finally_ got together after being apart for so long, I die of a sickness. However, I am your OC to do anything with and I don't really care what you do with me, just please don't ever make me a Mary Sue. I will kill you if you do!"

Nana's face went pale before she laughed, "I promise not to make you a Mary Sue!"

"Good." She scoffed.

"Well, Amber, it was nice to have you on the show." Nana grinned, "I hope to see you again sometime soon!"

"Agreed." Amber smiled before standing up and walking off the stage.

The brunette host looked to the audience, "Well, there you have it folks. You just met my first OC. While she still needs work, she is one of my favorite OC's by far." She stood up from her seat and walked towards the edge of the stage, the cameras following her. "That's it, everyone," Nana grinned, waving cutely, "I hope that you all enjoyed Nana-Chan's World of OC's and until we meet again, tata!"


End file.
